Caroline Forbes/Appearance
Caroline is naturally beautiful, with a slim and toned physique, she has a very feminine style. In the first season, she used a lot of bright colors and always tried to have a different hairstyle. She's a twenty one year old good girl, but only seventeen year old physically. Her style is a bit shallow at first but as the series progresses becomes more natural, using a little less colors bright and very less makeup too. Caroline has light blue-green eyes and long dark eye lashes. When Caroline's true vampire face shows itself, her eyes take on a slightly green/blue appearance, while the whites become red. The rest of her face however, turns like most vampires, with the veins under her eyes turning black and fangs protruding from her. In the 3rd episode of season 1, Friday Night Bites, it is shown that Caroline has a small tattoo of a star on her right foot. It is because the actress Candice Accola has 2 tattoos in real life. The outline of a star on her foot is one of them and the other is a bird on her wrist. Clothing Caroline usually wears girly clothes, nice t-shirts and skirts but throughout the other part of Season 1 she favors trousers. As the series has progressed her style changed dramatically, from a girly style to a more natural look. When first introduced, Caroline dressed very girly and wore bright colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. It's darker since she turned into a vampire, but it’s stayed natural as well. At the beginning of Season 2 her clothes were more edgy and striking but throughout Season 2 she has worn more mature clothes. |-|Season One= 1x01-Pilot (85).jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 102-076~Damon-Caroline.png|1x2 " Night of the Comet" 1X3_caroline_Friday_Night_Bites....jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x03-Friday Night Bites (26).jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 104-026~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x04-Family Ties (24).jpg|1x4 "Family Ties" 1x5_Caroline_You're_Undead_to_Me.jpg|1x5 "You're Undead to Me" 107-032-1~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x7 "Haunted" 107-074~Bonnie-Caroline~Tyler.png|1x7 "Haunted" 108-Caroline.png|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x8_Caroline_162_Candles...gif|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x09-History Repeating (13).jpg|1x9 "History Repeating" caroline-forbes-and-aeropostale-ribbed-henley-tank-gallery.png|1x9 "History Repeating" LizCaroline.png|1x10 "The Turning Point" Caroline-forbes-gallery.png|1x12 "Unpleasantville" 1x12_Caroline_Unpleasantville.jpg|1x12 "Unpleasantville" caroline-forbes-and-miss-sixty-wide-collar-coat-gallery (1).png|1x14 "Fool Me Once" 1x15_Caroline_A_Few_Good_Men.jpg|1x15 "A Few Good Men" 1x16_Caroline_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood....jpg|1x16 "There Goes the Neighborhood" 1x16_Caroline_forbes_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood.png|1x16 "There Goes the Neighborhood" 1x17_Caroline_Let_the_Right_One_In.jpg|1x17 "_Let the Right One In" 1x19_Caroline_Miss_Mystic_Falls.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x21_Caroline_Isobel.jpg|1x21 "Isobel" 1x22_Caroline_Founder's_Day...jpg|1x22 "Founder's Day" |-|Season Two= 2x2_Caroline_Brave_New_World....jpg|2x2 "Brave New World" clothesseason22.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" caroline-forbes-and-skechers-bikers-gallery.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" clothesseason23.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" clothesseason24.png|2x4 "Memory Lane" clothesseason25.png|2x5 "Kill or Be Killed" clothesseason26.png|2x6 "Plan B" 2x14_Caroline_Crying_Wolf..jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" fff.png|2x7 "Masquerade" 2x7_Caroline_Masquerade.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" de1.png|2x8 "Rose" 2x9_caroline_Katerina..jpg|2x9 "Katerina" re2.png|2x10 " The Sacrifice" wee2.png|2x11 "By the Light of the Moon" wee3.png|2x12 "The Descent" Capture-20130701-165808.jpg|2x12 "The Descent" wee4.png|2x13 "Daddy Issues" 2x13_Caroline_Daddy_Issues.jpg|2x13 "Daddy Issues" 2x14_Caroline_Crying_Wolf.jpg|2x14 "Crying Wolf" Capture-20130701-172828.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" 2x16_Caroline_The_House_Guest.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" wee6.png|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x18_Caroline_The_Last_Dance...jpg|2x18 "The Last Dance" wee1.png|2x18 "The Last Dance" weee.png|2x20 " The Last Day" 2x21_Caroline_The_Sun_Also_Rises_..jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x21_Caroline_The_Sun_Also_Rises.jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying....jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying...jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" |-|Season Three= 3x1_Caroline_The_Birthday.....png|3x1 "The Birthday" 3x1_Caroline_The_Birthday...jpg|3x1 "The Birthday" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|3x1 "The Birthday" 3x3_Caroline_The_End_of_The_Affair.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" Caroline-3x04-caroline-forbes-25724808-500-650.jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x4_caroline_Disturbing_Behavior...jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (2).png||3x5 "The Reckoning" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit_.......jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit......jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Caroline_clothes_3x6.png|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x7_Caroline_Ghost_World.jpg|3x7 "Ghost World" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming.....jpg.jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming.....jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x11_Caroline_Our_Town....jpg|3x11 "Our Town" Caroline_in_our_town.png|3x11 "Our Town" 3x12_Caroline_The_Ties_That_Bind..jpg|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x13_Caroline_Bringing_Out_The_Dead.jpg|3x13 "Bringing Out The Dead" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons.....jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons....png||3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" caroline-forbes-dangerous-liaisons-ball-gown.jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x15_caroline_All_My_Children.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through....jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through...jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x18_Caroline_The_Murder_of_One....jpeg|3X18 "The Murder of One" VD3X18TMOO4.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" 3x19_Heart_of_Darkness.jpg|3X19 "Heart of Darkness" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_......jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" TVD695.jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x21CarolineBeforeSunset...jpg.jpg|3X21 "Before Sunset" 3X22_Caroline_The_Departed..jpg|3X22 "The Departed" |-|Season Four= 4x1_Caroline_Growing_Pains..jpg|4x1 "Growing Pains" clothing3.png|4x2 "Memorial" 4x2_Caroline_Memorial..jpg|4x2 "Memorial" 4x3_Caroline_The_Rager...jpg|4x3 "The Rager" 4x4_CarolineThe_Killer.jpg|4x5 "The Killer" kimchi-blue-strapless-butterfly-peplum-dress-gallery.jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x6_Caroline_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes....jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x6_Caroline_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes...jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x7_Caroline_My_Brother’s_Keeper.....jpg|4x7 "My Brother’s Keeper" caroline-forbes-and-bcbgmaxazria-sleeveless-seamed-metallic-lace-dress-gallery.png|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" 4x8_Caroline_We’ll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street.jpg|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" the-vampire-diaries-gallery (1).png|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" 4x9_Caroline_O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" frye-deena-harness-tall-boots-gallery.jpg|4x10 "After School Special" 4x13_Caroline_Into_the_Wild...jpg|4x13 "Into the Wild" anthropologie-flared-caraz-dress-gallery.jpg|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" 4x15_Caroline_Stand_By_Me.jpg|4x15 "Stand By Me" caroline-forbes-gallery (1).jpg|4x16 "Bring It On" caroline-forbes-gallery.jpg|4x16 "Bring It On" 4x17_Caroline_Because_the_Night.jpg|4x17 "Because the Night" 4x18_Caroline_American_Gothic.jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" 4x19_Caroline_Pictures_of_You...jpg|4x19 "Pictures of You" Caroline Prom.JPG|4x19 "Pictures of You" 4x21_Caroline_She's_Come_Undone.jpg|4x21 "She's Come Undone" 4x22_Caroline_The_Walking_Dead....jpg.jpg|4x22 "The Walking Dead" Caroline_in_graduation.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" 4x23_Caroline_Graduation.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Season Five= 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer...jpg|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer...jpg.png|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x2_Caroline_Forbes_True_Lies..png|5x2 "True Lies" 5x02_Caroline_True_Lies.jpg|5x2 "True Lies" 5x2_Caroline_Forbes_True_Lies.....png|5x2 "True Lies" 5x4_Caroline_Forbes_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls.jpg.png|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5x4_Caroline_forbes_For_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls.png|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5x5_Caroline_Forbes_Monster's_Ball.png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x6_Caroline_Forbes_Handle_with_Care.,..jpg|5x6 "Handle with Care" Caroline-Forbes-Handle-with-Care.png|5x6 "Handle with Care" 5x7_Caroline_Forbes_Death_and_the_Maiden.png|5x7 "Death and the Maiden" Caroline_5x8....png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" 5x8_Caroline_Forbes_Dead_Man_on_Campus.png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" 5x9_Caroline_Forbes_The_Cell..png|5x9 "The Cell" 5x9_Caroline_Forbes_The_Cell.png|5x9 "The Cell" Caroline_Fobes_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE.png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Caroline_Forbes_5x12_(2).jpg|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Caroline_Forbes_5x12_The_Devil_Inside..png|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Caroline_Forbes_5x12_The_Devil_Inside....png|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Caroline_Forbes_5x13_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart.png|5x13 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Caroline_Forbes_5x13_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart.....png|5x13 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Caroline_Forbes_5x13_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart...png|5x13 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" 5x14_Caroline_Forbes_No_Exit.png|5x14 "No Exit" 5X15_Caroline_Forbes_Gone_Girl.png|5x15 "Gone Girl" 5x16_Caroline_.While_You_Were_Sleeping.png|5x16 "While You Were Sleeping" 5x16_Caroline_Forbes_While_You_Were_Sleeping.png|5x16 "While You Were Sleeping" Caroline_clothes_5x17.png|5x17 "Rescue Me" Caroline_clothes_5x17-.png|5x17 "Rescue Me" Caroline_clothes_5x18.png|5x18 "Resident Evil" Caroline_clothes_5x18-.png|5x18 "Resident Evil" 5x20-03.jpg|5x20 "What Lies Beneath" Caroline_clothes_5x20.png|5x20 "What Lies Beneath" Caroline_clothes_5x21.png|5x21 "Promised Land" Caroline_clothes_5x21-.png|5x21 "Promised Land" carolines-purple-tie-front-cami.jpg|5x21 "Promised Land" Caroline_clothes_5x22.png|5x22 "Home" |-|Season Six= Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x01.png|6x01 "I'll Remember" Carolines-pineapple-print-dres1.jpg|6x01 "I'll Remember" Caroline_Forbez_clothes_6x2.png|6x02 "Yellow Ledbetter" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x03.png|6x03 "Welcome to Paradise" Caroline_clothes_6x03.jpg|6x03 "Welcome to Paradise" 6X05-32-Caroline.jpg|6x05 "The World Has Turned and Left Me Here" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x06.png|6x06 "The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get" TVD607A 0116b 595 slogo.jpg|6x07 "Do You Remember the First Time" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x08.png|6x08 "Fade Into You" Caroline6X08clothing.jpg|6x08 "Fade Into You" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x08...png|6x08 "Fade Into You" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x10.png|6x10 "Christmas Through Your Eyes" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x10...png|6x10 "Christmas Through Your Eyes" (Flashback) Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x11.png|6x11 "Woke Up With a Monster" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x12.png|6x12 "Prayer For the Dying" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x13.png|6x13 "The Day I Tried To Live" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x14.png|6x14 "Stay" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x15.png|6x15 "Let Her Go" Caroline_Forbes_clothes_6x15-.png|6x15 "Let Her Go" 6X15-69-Caroline.png|6x15 "Let Her Go" Caroline_clothes_6x16.png|6x16 "The Downward Spiral" Caroline_clothes_6x16...png|6x16 "The Downward Spiral" |-|Season Seven= The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-7-Episode-1-2-7cc3.jpg|7x01 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take" Carolineofs7ep22.png|7x22 Hairstyle Throughout Season 1 Caroline has had her hair in various styles: straight, curly, plaits, pigtails, ponytails. But in Pilot, Caroline had highlights of yellow in her hair; she only had this for that episode. Caroline’s hair is long but hits above her cleavage. Caroline possesses a side fringe and formerly had little layers in her hair. Caroline's signature hairstyle of Season 2 has been curled but she still has had her hair straight and wavy. Her hair is still above her cleavage and has kept her long side fringe. |-|Season 1= 1x01-Pilot (81).jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 1x01-Pilot (93).jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 102-036~Elena~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x2 "The Night of the Comet" 102-078~Damon-Caroline.png|1x2 "The Night of the Comet" 1x03-Friday Night Bites (43).jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 103-068~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 104-028~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x4 "Friday Night Bites" 1x04-Family Ties (51).jpg|1x4 "Family Ties" 105-065~Elena-Caroline.png|1x5 "You're Undead to Me" 107-033~Bonnie-Caroline.png|1x7 "Haunted" 108-046~Damon-Caroline.png|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x9_Caroline_History_Repeating.png|1x9 "History Repeating" bonnie-bennett-gallery.png|1x12 "Unpleasantville" caroline-forbes-and-miss-sixty-wide-collar-coat-gallery.png|1x14 "Fool Me Once" caroline-forbes-and-caroline-vervain-necklace-gallery.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x22_Caroline_Founder's_Day..jpg|1x22 "Founder's Day" |-|Season 2= 2x2_Caroline_Brave_New_World...jpg||2x2 "Brave New World" 5_caroline.jpg|2x5 "Kill or Be Killed" 2x6_caroline_forbes_Plan_B.jpg|2x6 "Plan B" caroline-forbes-and-sherri-hill-draped-red-mini-dress-3705-gallery.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" 2x9_caroline_Katerina.jpg|2x9 "Katerina" 2x17_Caroline_Know_Thy_Enemy..jpg|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x18_Caroline_The_Last_Dance.jpg|2x18 "The Last Dance" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying.jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" |-|Season 3= caroline-forbes-and-banana-republic-chloe-knit-tank-gallery (1).png|3x1 "The Birthday" caroline-forbes-and-banana-republic-cropped-cardigan-gallery.png|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit.....jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" CAROLINE...jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming......jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" Normal_185_team_klaus.jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x11_Caroline_Our_Town.....jpg|3x11 "Our Town" Caroline-forbes-gallery (1).png|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons..png|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x15_caroline_All_My_Children..jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through..jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x18_Caroline_The_Murder_of_One.....jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_.....jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_....jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x21_Caroline_Before_Sunset.jpg|3X21 "Before Sunset" |-|Season 4= 4x2_Caroline_Memorial...jpg|4x2 "Memorial" clothing2.png|4x3 "The Rager" 4x7_Caroline_My_Brother’s_Keeper....jpg|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" TVD409B0119b-4307073492512701827.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" 4x14_Caroline_Down_the_Rabbit_Hole.jpg|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" 4x15_Caroline_Stand_By_Me..jpg|4x15 "Stand By Me" 4x18_Caroline_American_Gothic..jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" 4x19_Caroline_Pictures_of_You..jpg|4x19 "Pictures of You" Car4X22.png|4x22 "The Walking Dead" 4x23_Caroline_Graduation..jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Season 5= 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer..jpg|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x2_Caroline_Forbes_True_Lies....png|5x2 "True Lies" 5x5_Caroline_Forbes_Monster's_Ball..png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x6_Caroline_Forbes_Handle_with_Care.png|5x6 "Handle with Care" Caroline_Forbes_5x8.png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" 5x11_Caroline_Forbes_500_Years_of_Solitude.png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Queen_Barbie.png|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Fresh_start.jpg|5x13 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Noexitcaroline.jpg|5x14 "No Exit" Care_Forbes_5x15.jpg|5x15 "Gone Girl" 5x16_Caroline_.While_You_Were_Sleeping,.png|5x16 "While You Were Sleeping" Caroline-5x17.png|5x17 "Rescue Me" Caroline_5x18.png|5x18 "Resident Evil" Caroline_Forbes_5X21.png|5x21 "Promised Land" Tvd5x22_10.jpg|5x22 "Home" |-|Season 6= Caroline_Forbes_6x1.jpg|6x01 "I'll Remember" Caroline_hair_6x03..jpg|6x03 "Welcome to Paradise" 6X06-81-Caroline.jpg|6x06 "The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get" 6X07-17-Caroline.jpg|6x07 "Do You Remember the First Time" 6X11-18-Caroline.jpg|6x11 "Woke Up With a Monster" 6X14-29-Caroline.jpg|6x14 "Stay" 6X15-58-Caroline.png|6x15 "Let Her Go" Caroline-Forbes_6x16.png|6x16 "The Downward Spiral" |-|Season 7= Cf7.png|7x1 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take" 7X01-47-StefanCaroline.jpg|7x1 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take" 7X01-65-Caroline.jpg|7x1 "Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take" 7X02-22-Caroline.jpg|7x2 "Never Let Me Go" 7X02-139-Caroline.jpg|7x2 "Never Let Me Go" 7X02-2-Caroline.jpg|7x2 "Never Let Me Go" 7X03-76-Caroline.jpg|7x3 "Age of Innocence" |-|Season 8= Caroline806.png Accessories Before becoming a vampire, Caroline usually used a vervain necklace gifted to her by Elena. But after her transformation, she had to stop using it, then began always using a lapis lazuli ring Bonnie created to receive sunlight. Caroline uses her large earrings, necklaces, bracelets. Caroline always uses accessories that match her clothes. Among its clothing accessories she uses big bags, many scarves and jackets of different styles. She uses cowboy boots with jeans and dresses, boots and high heels also. Throughout the series, her wardrobe has changed. Caroline_earrings..jpg|Earrings Caroline_earrings.png|Earrings Caroline_vervain_necklace.jpg|Vervain Necklace Caroline_necklaces.jpg|Necklace Caroline_necklaces..jpg|Necklace Bracelet_gift_for_Tyler.jpg|Bracelet Gift From Tyler Bracelet_gift_for_Klaus.png|Bracelet Gift From Klaus Caroline_ring_lapis_lazuli_daylight.jpg|Ring Lapis Lazuli Caroline_scarves.jpg|Scarves Caroline_jackets.jpg|Jackets Caroline_boots.jpg|Boots 2X19_Caroline_Forbes_Mikaelsons'_Ball.png|60s Decade Dance: Black hat and gloves TVD697.jpg|20s Decade Dance: super long white gloves 429455_319968874707685_155535237817717_805291_982352234_n.jpg|Mikaelsons' Ball: Elbow-length white gloves Make up Caroline’s makeup has been like her clothes, in the sense that it was really heavy around her eyes for the start but then progresses into a much more natural color, like a soft brown. Caroline-Forbes-2x07-caroline-forbes-16596427-500-281.jpg|Season 2 - Makeup H130a-418-vam1-10-08.jpg|Season 4 - Less makeup, natural Tattoos So far in the series, Caroline has 2 tattoos. In Friday Night Bites, the star tattoo on her right foot is shown. In 162 Candles, the bird tattoo on her left wrist is shown. 103~Caroline-Tattoo.png|Star tattoo 108-114-Caroline~Matt.png|Bird tattoo See also Category:Appearance Category:Images of Caroline Forbes